Communications networks of various kinds are known in the art. Many such networks utilize the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) to govern and facilitate the movement of data packets through the network. In many such cases the vast majority of a given network's data volume flows as pertains to servicing end users comprise TCP data packets.
Network administrators monitor such communications networks to attempt to better understand the network's performance. A good understanding in these regards has many benefits including, in some cases, an enabled ability to identify service components that require upgrading or replacement. One metric of interest in these regards is sometimes referred to as “average throughput.” Many prior art solutions use a sampling window (typically a few seconds or minutes) to measure the volume of data moving through the network. The average throughput in such a case typically comprises the measured volume divided by the duration of the sampling window.
Such an approach, however, can produce distorted results that do not necessarily well represent either system performance or the experience of the end user. Consider, for example, an end user who downloads a one megabyte file during an eight second flow of data. Many users would consider this to represent a relatively normal, average experience. If the measurement window, however, were one minute in duration, and if there were no other data flows during this measurement window, the apparent average throughput would be considerably smaller and hence present a very distorted view of the end user's experience.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.